Wzgórza Grizzly
|Ustrój polityczny = Plemienny |Władca = Baergar Blackpaw |Język = Niedźwiedzi Język Śmierci Orczy Krasnoludzki Wspólny |Przynależność = plemiona Furbolgów |Wyznanie = Szamanizm Druidyzm }} Wzgórza Grizzly to lesista kraina w południowo-wschodnim Northrend, wciśnięta pomiędzy Wyjący Fiord na południu, Smocze Cmentarzysko na zachodzie i Zul'Drak na północy. Jest to ojczyzna furbolgów z Grizzlemawu, gdzie mieszka ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy przedstawicieli tej rasy. Na północy można znaleźć osiedle żelaznych krasnoludów w Thor Modan oraz fortecę Plagi i lodowych trollów w Forcie Drak'Tharon. Głównymi bazami operacyjnymi frakcji są Wartownia Bursztynowej Sosny dla Przymierza oraz Pięść Podboju dla Hordy. Kraina przypomina tereny leśne w okresie zimowym z tym wyjątkiem, że zima panuje tu cały rok. Drzewa rosną wysoko i mają grube pnie, sosny hodują długie i ostre igły, a w powietrzu unosi się przyjemny, świeży zapach. Śnieg często zmywa ziemie, a wzgórza są na tyle wysokie, by być dobrymi punktami orientacyjno-obserwacyjnymi, lecz również na tyle niskie, że wspinaczka na nie nie nastręcza trudności. Jest to jedna z przyjemniejszych krain w całym Northrend. Krasnoludy żyją w Thor Modan, jednak nie są one jedynymi mieszkańcami krainy. Głównymi władcami Wzgórz Grizzly są furbolgowie, którzy w okresie spokoju są przyjaznymi sąsiadami. Plaga zaznaczyła tu również swoją obecność, lecz ogranicza się ona do północno-zachodniego krańca krainy. Po wzgórzach wędrują dzikie zwierzęta, dostarczając dużą ilość mięsa, futer i rozrywki dla myśliwych. Wśród Wzgórz Grizzly działa również Kompania, prowadząca zakrojoną na szeroką skalę akcję wycinki drzew. Mieszkającym wśród wzgórz wogrenom przewodzi wskrzeszony arcymag Arugal. Z kolei niektórzy furbolgowie popadli pod wpływ Starego Bóstwa, które doprowadziło ich do szaleństwa. Historia Furbolgowie twierdzą, że byli pierwszym narodem wśród wzgórz, podobnie uważają też lodowe trolle z plemienia Drakkari, chociaż te skoncentrowały się przede wszystkim w położonym na północy Zul'Draku. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że obie rasy się mylą. Jedne z teroii głosi, że pierwsze były krasnoludy, które zostały tu umieszczone przez tytanów zaraz po ich stworzeniu. Był to rodzaj eksperymentu, który miał dowieść, czy krasnoludy będą w stanie przerzyć samodzielnie. Nie tylko im się to udało, lecz naród zbudował silne społeczeństwo i rozprzestrzenił się na pozostałe kontynenty, poczynając od starożytnego Kalimdoru. Krasnoludy z Thor Modan wierzą, że mają w zasięgu ręki dowód, że wśród wzgórz żyli ich przodkowie, co pozwoli uzupełnić układankę o ich przeszłości. Inne opowieści mówią, że Drakkari wybudowali Fort Drak'Tharon zanim jeszcze furbolgowie wznieśli Grizzlemaw. Prawdopodobnie to skłoniło Łapy Mrozu do zjednoczenia plemion polarnych furbolgów, by być w stanie zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem ze strony trolli. Obie rasy szczerze się nienawidziły - furbolgowie byli bardziej liczni, lecz trolle dzięki swojej fortecy były bardziej zorganizowane. Powstanie Grizzlemawu zaburzyło tę równowagę i doprowadziło do zwycięstwa furbolgów w serii potyczek, które ostatecznie doprowadziły do utraty Drak'Tharonu na rzecz Plagi. Kraina ta jest ojczyzną furbolgów, które liczebnością przewyższają wszystkie pozostałe rasy zamieszkujące Wzgórza razem wzięte. Są to potężnie zbudowani niedźwiedzioludzie, chodzący na dwóch łapach, lecz o posturze, futrze i tężyźnie fizycznej niedźwiedzi oraz ludzkich rękach oraz, w pewnym zakresie, inteligencji. Jest to niebezpieczne połączenie, czyniące z furbolgów groźnych przeciwników. Na szczęście poza własnym terytorium nie są oni agresywni. Nie lubią się oni jednak z krasnoludami z Thor Modan, których uważają za intruzów i rabusi grobów. Furbolgowie są jednak zaskakująco pozytywnie nastawieni do podróżników, których witają ciepło, odkąd krasnoludy zapewniły, że nie roszczą sobie praw do wzgórz. W stolicy furbolgów, Grizzlemawie mieszka mniej niż połowa całej populacji. Reszta mieszka w skupiskach klanowych rozrzuconych po całej krainie. Każdy z klanów posiada własny totem, dzięki czemu podróżnik wie, czy wszedł na terytorium łowieckie Śnieżnej Wiosny, Zimowej Łapy czy Śnieżnej Zamieci. Najlepiej od razu widząc totem określić się ze swoimi zamiarami, gdyż prawdopodobnie furbolgowie obserwują z ukrycia i nie będą zadowoleni, kiedy ktoś będzie się próbował przekraść. Furbolgowie od pokoleń oddają częśc potężnemu prehistorycznemu niedźwiedziowi, który przemierza dziką krainę. Krasnoludy z Thor Modan chętnie przyjmują gości i słuchają wieści z ojczyzny, jednak niewielu podróżników do nich dociera. Mieszkańcy miasta nie są tu jednak dla rozrywki, lecz by prowadzić badania. Jeszcze nie dokonali znaczących odkryć, jednak są dobrej myśli. Siły Plagi z Fortu Drak'Tharon są wiecznie czujne i zajęły przełęcze wiodące do Zul'Draku, na Smocze Cmentarzysko oraz część Wzgórz, by wzmacniać swoje siły przed powrotem na Lodowiec Lodowej Korony. Geografia Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Wzgórza Grizzly są pofałdowane. Na północnych krańcach wzgorza ustępują miejsca górom, by na południu ulec spłaszczeniu. Całą krainę porasta gęsty las pocięty przez niewielkie polany oraz strumienie i małe rzeki. Śnieg można napotkać wszędzie, jednak mało jest lodu - wiatr go wywiewa, a drzewa nie pozwalają na jego utworzenie, przez co Wzgórza są uznawane za nawet ciepłą krainę w porównaniu do Smoczego Cmentarzyska czy Borealnej Tundry. Wciąż jest to jednak teren niebezpieczny, pełen zdradliwych stoków, ukrytych jaskiń i częściowo zamarzniętych rzek. Wzgórza są pełne życia. wilki, niedźwiedzie, lisy, zające i niewielkie jelenie są często spotykaną zwierzyną. Myszy i inne gryzonie kryją się przed śnieżnymi sowami i innymi drapieżnikami żyjącymi na drzewach, jednak na szczęście nie spotyka się tu węży i pająków, dla których jest tu prawdopodobnie za zimno. Na wzgórzach polują wendigo i sasquatche, dlatego warto wybierać się tam w drużynie. Wzdłuż granicy z Zul'Drakiem żyją lodowe trolle Drakkari, jednak ich myśliwi czasami zapuszczają się dalej na południe. Wśród Wzgórz Grizzly wybudowano trzy główne osiedla, każde kontrolowane przez inną rasę. Jest to dziwne, że są one w stanie współistnieć, szczególnie, że wszystkie znajdują się w północnym krańcu krainy. W południowych wzgórzach natomiast nie znajdzie się większego osiedla niż mała osada furbolgów lub traperów. Mapa i subregiony 344px|left|thumb|Mapa Wzgórz Grizzly Grizzly_Hills_LoM.PNG|Wzgórza Grizzly w Lands of Mystery GrizzlyDLMap.jpg|Koncepcyjna mapa krainy zaprezentowana na BlizzConie 2007 Grizzly_Hills_Detailed_Map.jpg|Szczegółowa mapa krainy Transport Trasy lotu z Amberpine Lodge * Westfall Brigade Encampment, Grizzly Hills * Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight Trasy lotu z Westfall Brigade Encampment * Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills * Fort Wildervar, Howling Fjord * The Argent Stand, Zul'Drak * Zim'Torga, Zul'Drak Trasy lotu z Conquest Hold * Camp Oneqwah, Grizzly Hills * Apothecary Camp, Howling Fjord * Venomspite, Dragonblight Trasy lotu z Camp Oneqwah * Conquest Hold, Grizzly Hills * Camp Winterhoof, Howling Fjord * The Argent Stand, Zul'Drak * Zim'Torga, Zul'Drak Instancje Krainy przyległe Ważne postacie :Główny artykuł: Grizzly Hills NPCs Wśród Wzgórz Grizzly mieszka wiele wartych wspomnienia postaci. W Obozowisku Brygady Ziem Zachodnich Gryan Stoutmantle przewodzi Brygadzie Ziem Zachodnich w walce z Hordą i okolicznymi niebezpieczeństwami. Przywódcami Hordy są Zdobywczyni Krenna w Pięści Podboju oraz Tormak Blizna, wódz lokalnego plemienia taunka, w Obozie Oneqwah. Innymi wartymi wspomnienia postaciami są schwytany lodowy troll Drakuru, słynny podróżnik Harrison Jones, polująca na worgenów Sasha, jej tajemniczy arcywróg Cień Arugala oraz bóg furbolgów Ursoc, przeraźliwie odmieniony przez skażone ponowne narodziny. Zadania :Główny artykuł: Grizzly Hills quests Surowce Ruda * Cobalt Deposit * Rich Cobalt Deposit Zioła * * * Ryby * * * * * * * * Rzadkie stworzenia Wśród Wzgórz Grizzly można spotkać trzy rzadkie stworzenia, zabicie których wchodzi w skład osiągnięcia : * Grocklar * Seething Hate * Syreian the Bonecarver Inne rzadkie stworzenia: * Arcturis Galeria Grizzly_Hills_Horde.jpg|Miasto Hordy we Wzgórzach Grizzly Venture_Bay.jpg|Zatoka Kompanii Grizzly_Hills_Worgen.jpg|Wioska zamieszkana przez worgenów Grizzhills.jpg|Rzeka w pobliżu Wartowni Bursztynowej Sosny Grizzlemaw.jpg|Wnętrze Grizzlemaw Grafiki koncepcyjne Unknownconcept.jpg|Koncepcja lasu wśród wzgórz Grizzly_HillsArt.jpg|Grafika z Lands of Mystery Grizzlyconcept2.jpg|Wczesna koncepcja krainy Northrend_Concept_Art_Peter_Lee_2.jpg|Osiedle wśród mgieł - koncepcja autorstwa Petera Lee Artwork2.jpg|Przystań rzeczna wśród wzgórz Env-grizzlemaw-large.jpg|Koncepcja Grizzlemawu Grizzly_Hills_Art.jpg|Koncepcja Wzgórz Grizzly zaprezentowana na BlizzConie 2007 en:Grizzly Hills es:Colinas Pardas fi:Grizzly Hills fr:Les Grisonnes ru:Седые холмы Kategoria:Grizzly Hills Kategoria:Northrend